


What We Two Create

by vaughnicus



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Romance, Soulmates, extended metaphor(s), ship analysis, short and somewhat sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaughnicus/pseuds/vaughnicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are poetry and prose, separate but not individual, and together they create something more beautiful than either part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Two Create

**Author's Note:**

> I've almost made it into a habit to analyse my favorite ships. I got the bunny for this ficlet after seeing the movie the second time, and I hope it represents the wonder that is E/R appropriately. 
> 
> I haven't *yet* read the book, though I plan to. This can apply to either 'verse. 
> 
> Enjoy, and don't be afraid to share your thoughts. :)

Grantaire is prose.

            He is sharp, blunt and biting and strong. He says what he means, regardless of where he may be or who he may offend. He acts at once lively and apathetic, eyes bright and young on the rare occasion he’s not been allowed a drink, but otherwise shuttered.

            He is loud and sweeping and sometimes careless. He is Hugo, Voltaire, and Shakespeare in his playwright days, full of joy, conflict, love, and loss. His merriment fits into paragraphs and his melancholy into dialogue.

            Grantaire is prose in all its boldness and glory.

 

            Enjolras, he is poetry.

            He speaks with a golden tongue, spinning verses to raise up a people. He is innately subtle, able to cry out for justice when a cause calls, but soft in his actions and personal affairs.

            He is intelligent and steady. He is loved by artists and rebels and scorned by those characterized by close-mindedness. Words pour forth from his mouth with the ease of a righteous passion, and the words are seeds that will continue to flower long after he is physically gone. His cries for justice are verses and his gestures punctuation.

            He inspires. He is quietly strong, drawing men to action with naught but his presence and a word. He is beautiful. He is Fontaine and Dante and Shakespeare’s sonnets.

            Enjolras is poetry; he is ideal.

           

            Apart they are significant, thought not much more so than any other man.

 

            But together… together they are music.

            Together they are crescendos and runs, moving themes and radical fortissimos. Their passion is a symphony. Their gasps are winds and their thrusts are percussion.            

            Their words are a hymn, clashing before resolving, bringing some to tears and others to anger.

            And their love is a ballad.

            It is sweet and vocal when they are alone, slow and heartfelt and overwhelming. Enjolras is poetry, Grantair is prose, and between them they produce tones previously unheard.

            When among others, it is quiet. It is instrumental; subdued but never gone. As music is wont to do, is affects those around though they know not why. It surrounds them with the sounds of their connection, audible between them even when they keep it muffled.

            They are Mozart and Bach and Beethoven, romantic and full and anthemic.

            Apart they live. Together they create.

            They are love in its purest form, innocent through corruption and wholesome in the throes of passion, their pain swallowed by every note they conjure.        

            This is how they are meant to be.

            Grantaire and Enjolras.

            Soul and heart.

            Broken and breaking.

            Prose and poetry.

            Love.

            Change.

            Greatness.

            And music.

            


End file.
